The Man With Nothing Left To Lose
by SGT Ford
Summary: Sergeant Abraham Ford has been in the military for years... But, it's beginning to tear his life apart. [Pre-Apocalypse fanfiction, mostly based on what we know of Abraham in the comics]


"Cowards hide... but warriors lie and wait... the only difference is whether you're motivated by fear or purpose."

_― Neal Shusterman, UnSouled_

Sergeant Abraham Ford was no coward. For years now, he'd been an active member of the US Army, climbing the ranks like any man who chose the military as their career. Whether he was on active duty or in the reserves, his life as a soldier was part of him, and he wasn't afraid to show it to the strangers around him. His career might've been costing him his family, but he was desperately trying to keep it together, for the sake of his children, not to mention he still loved his wife, even if she hated his guts. While overseas, he'd try his best to video chat, like the other men did. It worked, for the most part, but it killed him to see his wife worried sick, despite her hatred for him. She was putting up with him for the sake of their children.

Today had been no different from the other days he spent overseas. He was off duty for the time being, though, so he decided to use this as an opportunity to check in with his family. It was 5:30pm in Kabul, Afghanistan meaning it was 8:00am in Houston, Texas. _Perfect_ timing. They'd definitely be awake, and getting ready for school. With that thought, he retreated into the bunker, retrieved the laptop from another soldier's cot, and he sat down on his own with the laptop on his lap. He tried to waste little time as he booted up the fossil of a laptop, and called his family. He fidgeted as the call went through and he anxiously awaited an answer. He wasn't surprised to see his six-year-old son, Josh, answer the call.

He found himself grinning at the sight, the boy's front teeth missing, leaving a large gap when he grinned, "Mornin', big guy." Abraham greeted him.

"Morning, daddy!" Josh responded cheerfully, and a faint rustling was heard as he adjusted himself in the chair he was sitting in.

"You ready for school yet?" He asked, the grin still remaining on his features as he adjusted the laptop screen.

"I'm ready! Sam's not ready, though. Mommy's helping her get dressed." Josh responded, but, hearing her name, Samantha, his four-year-old daughter, came running down the hall, giggling. She jumped up on the chair beside Josh, and he whined softly when she squished him against the armrest.

Abraham laughed at the sight, watching his two children lovingly. "Mornin', baby girl. You ready for school, too?"

Samantha nodded, brushing her blonde curls behind her ears. Her blue eyes were bright and happy at the sight of her father. "I'm ready! Mommy's making breakfast now; she said she'll be here soon." The little girl responded cheerfully, still having trouble pronouncing her 'R's.

Abraham chuckled softly, and he gave a small nod of his head, "Alright, well, that gives us some more time to talk, doesn't it?"

Both kids nodded happily, and beamed at their father, but Josh was the first to change the subject. "Guess what, daddy! I got a touchdown at my football game!" The boy stated proudly, hoping his father would be proud of him for doing so, too.

Abe nodded his head, and he grinned at Josh, "Good job, I'm proud of you, buddy. Wish I could've been there to see it… Promise I'll watch one of your games when I get home. Deal?"

Josh nodded happily and Sam twirled her hair around her finger before she spoke up, "Daddy, when are you coming home?"

Abraham swallowed hard, knowing that question would come up sooner or later. His grin faded quickly and he sighed, "Soon, sweetheart… I promise."

Samantha didn't seem satisfied with his answer, and she fell silent as she leaned back in the chair with Josh, who seemed upset as well. The sight broke Abraham's heart. He knew he should be_ there_ with them, not halfway across the damned world, but this was his job, and he didn't have much of a choice, anymore. Thankfully, Beth called for Josh and Sam from the kitchen, telling them it was time for breakfast. Both children went forward and hugged the computer screen, and Abraham wasn't at all surprised by this, it'd become their little tradition. It was as close to a hug as they could get.

"Bye, daddy! Love you!" They shouted almost simultaneously, before they jumped to their feet.

"Love you, too. Have a good day at school." Abraham responded quickly, so they'd hear him before taking off, and sure enough they did. To his surprise, though, Beth came to the computer and sat down. "Mornin'." He greeted her as well, with a small smile.

Beth nodded and smiled at him in return. Something seemed to be bothering her, though. "Morning. You got a minute?"

Abe simply nodded, his smile quickly fading a bit. She hardly _ever_ wanted to speak to him. Why now?

The silence between the two carried out for a few moments, before Beth spoke up again, her words blunt and hurtful, "Abe… I want a divorce."

Abraham's eyes widened somewhat, even though he'd seen this coming for months, now. Nevertheless, his heart sunk in his chest, and for a moment, he was speechless. She had to do this _now?_ It couldn't have _waited_ until he was back _home_? He was usually careful with the way he spoke when he knew his children were listening, but he couldn't hold back, right now. "_Fuck _– Why _now, _Beth?"

Beth frowned, evidently angry with him, now. Why? He had no idea. But, she wasn't trying to hide it. "_Watch your mouth_." She hissed, before going on, "I just can't take this anymore. I can't handle taking care of the kids while you're halfway around the world, doing god knows what! I can't take knowing you could… Come home in a _body bag_."

Her words stung, but he knew she was right. For the entire time they'd been married, he _knew_ she deserved better… And, now she'd finally realized it, too. "You _know_ I'm careful, Beth! I'm _fine_ out here, I've done this_ more than once_, and you know that, too!"

"Abraham, stop it! It's _over, _I _want this."_ Beth responded quickly, her voice almost pleading, but it was soft, soft enough so the kids couldn't hear. "You can still see the kids, when you get back… I'll tell them what's happened. They won't understand, yet, but… At least we're not hiding anything. _I'm sorry_." And, with those words, she ended the call, leaving Abraham alone in the bunker, in a slight state of shock, though he was more hurt than anything.

After several long moments in silence, a younger soldier, one of the rookies, entered the bunker. "You done with that laptop, Sarge?"

At first, Abraham didn't respond, he hardly even acknowledged the young man's presence.

"Sergeant Ford?" He man repeated, moving into the bunker with another small step, concern evident in his features.

This time, he'd gotten Abraham's attention, and he lifted his head some, before shaking off the slight state of shock. "Sorry – Yeah, help yourself." He muttered, shutting the laptop and setting it down on the edge of the bed as he got to his feet.

He headed for the door immediately after, but the young soldier grasped his arm, "Everything alright, Sergeant? You… Seem pretty upset."

Abraham nodded his head, finding himself holding the man's gaze for a short moment, before moving toward the door again, "Just fine." He muttered, exiting the room before the man could say anything more.

As he walked off, a saying echoed in his mind; "_Nothing_ is more dangerous than a man who has nothing more to lose…"


End file.
